


Daenerys Blinked

by Dragon_and_Direwolf, LustOnMyFingers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Business & Leadership, But hopefully you can at least laugh at it, Corny porn scenario, Cringe-worthy dialogue, Erotica, Exploitation, F/M, Humor, Job Interview, Jonerys, Modern AU, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Yes it's supposed to be bad, blowjob, enf, roleplaying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:55:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29581281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_and_Direwolf/pseuds/Dragon_and_Direwolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustOnMyFingers/pseuds/LustOnMyFingers
Summary: Well and truly ensnared by managing director Jon Snow, Daenerys finds herself eager to show off her assets during a job interview.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 54
Kudos: 163





	Daenerys Blinked

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DracoIgnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/gifts).



> Happy nameday [DracoIgnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/)! You'll be horrified to know that we've been sitting on this idea for literal _months_ and couldn't wait for your birthday to come around so we could ~~torment~~ surprise you. 😅
> 
>  **Note:** If you thought Smutless Boatsex was stupid, well, get ready for the Jonerys mashup literally no one wanted, not even [DracoIgnis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DracoIgnis/)! This is based on the 'modern story of sex, erotica, and passion' known as 'Belinda Blinked' (made popular by the podcast '[My Dad Wrote A Porno](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y1aBNVutPX8)'). (Yes, unfortunately, it's supposed to be a bit cringe-worthy!)
> 
> Art (very sneakily) whipped up by [Dragon_and_Direwolf](https://www.instagram.com/dragon_and_direwolf/). If you like it, leave her some love!

* * *

Daenerys hesitated.

The office door was cracked. She took a deep breath and stepped inside without even bothering to knock. An attractive man in a black suit sat behind a large desk—eyes closed as he rubbed his forehead. 

She cleared her throat.

His lids popped open, and, upon finding he wasn't alone, a look of shock crossed his face. But before he could ask, she explained herself.

"I'm here for the interview."

"Interview…" his voice trailed off, brow furrowing almost in confusion.

"For the sales director position."

As she approached, his dark eyes snagged on the dip in her red silken blouse that clung to her curves. He shook his head to stop himself from staring. "But-"

Before he could formulate an argument, she slipped a document in front of him and explained, "My CV."

She took a seat, folding her hands in her lap and crossing her legs at her ankles. Looking shaken and unprepared, he quickly glanced over her information. Daenerys used the time to study his striking looks: dark, slicked-back hair, rugged features, a fitted suit that worked overtime to contain the well-toned muscles beneath...

A quirked brow hinted he'd caught her staring. "Impressive resume, Miss Targaryen," he smirked. "But this position seems like it'd be a significant step down for you."

"Money isn't everything," she shrugged.

The answer didn't seem to impress or convince him. He stared pointedly at her. "Your sales experience is lacking, to say the least."

"Maybe," she agreed and bit her lip. She shifted in her seat. Pushed her chest forward. "But I have several well-developed assets that could easily… _stimulate_ a sales team."

Again, his eyes caught on her silk blouse, and perhaps, the intentionally ill-fitting black brassiere peeking out from underneath. "Tell me why, exactly, an upmarket woman such as yourself would want to work for Valyrian Steele's?" The question seemed directed at her breasts rather than at her. "Pots and pans can be a... _filthy_ industry," he warned.

She ran her tongue over her top lip. "Such an attractive package is worth getting a little, ah, _dirty_." 

His eyes went wide.

Daenerys bit her lip to keep from laughing. " _Benefits_ package," she clarified.

After a brief pause to consider, he cleared his throat. "Well, Miss Targaryen," he said, "What you lack in experience, you certainly make up for in enthusiasm."

He stood and walked to the front of his desk to lean against it. "I'm willing to consider you for the position," he admitted. 

Expectant, Daenerys sat straighter, running her palms over her thighs to dry them.

"But first, I'd like to hear more about those, ah," he licked his lips, " _Well-developed_ assets of yours."

She let out a shaky breath. "Certainly, Mister-?"

"Snow."

"Mister _Snow_ ," she repeated. Lifting a hand, she ran a finger down the line of her cleavage. "But perhaps it might be easier if I _showed_ you..."

Once she'd worked up the nerve, she met his dark gaze. 

His voice was quiet when next he spoke. "Why don't you start by removing your top?"

Daenerys blinked.

It wasn't a dream. He'd really just asked her to remove her blouse.

For a moment, she hesitated. Considered arguing. Storming out. But she didn't. After all, there was something she wanted much more than that sales director position...

So, with a hint of a tease, she removed the garment as requested—cool silk gliding over her skin as she pulled it off completely.

He held out his hands to collect the article of clothing, hanging the blouse on a coat rack just out of reach. Then, he closed the office door and, once more, took his seat.

Her heart pounded. Cheeks burned hot. Sweat gathered under her knees and arms. Daenerys folded and unfolded her hands in her lap, unsure exactly how to act. Casually, Mister Snow finished looking over her CV—spending several minutes resuming the interview as if everything was normal. As if he hadn't just left her there, half-exposed. She could hardly concentrate on the questions, let alone the answers.

Just as she began to relax, he asked for her skirt.

Again, she complied. Pulled down the zipper at her hip. Lifted her bottom to wriggle out of the tight fabric. This time, Mister Snow walked to her chair and knelt. He helped peel the offending garment from her body, his hands warm but for his wedding band. Pleased to discover the lacy thong underneath, he let his eyes roam as he popped open each garter. His brow glistened with sweat as he pulled off either stocking and stuffed them in her red heels.

She leaned back in the leather seat and crossed her legs, inhaling the fresh scent of verbena pomade as he stood and circled her chair. She shivered, but not from the cold—two scant undergarments were all that stood in the way of total nakedness, now.

"I'm prepared to offer you the job today, Miss Targaryen," he said, his voice gruff. "But I'm afraid there are a few further details I'd like first..."

She made sure her voice was breathy when next she spoke, "Whatever you need, Mister Snow."

With one swift movement, he unhooked her bra. Daenerys gasped, her breasts all but spilling from the cups. She swept the hair from her shoulders so he could get a better look. Her skin broke out in gooseflesh, the tips of her nipples hardening as he appraised her bare chest.

Batting her lashes, she asked, "Anything else, Mister Snow?"

"I'd like you to stand."

She flattened her bare feet on the soft carpet and stood.

He loosened the knot in his tie and swallowed. "Remove the rest."

Daenerys flushed, her cheeks surely as red as Mister Snow's by now. She slipped her thumbs inside the elastic waistband, dragging the lace thong down as she bent over—the fabric damp enough to wet her thighs as she removed and kicked it aside.

"Take a seat," he said, voice deepening with each new command.

Obliging, she sank back into the leather chair, clutching the armrests and pressing her knees together to preserve what was left of her modesty—which wasn't much.

"Relax," he urged, dragging his fingertips over a knee to nudge open her thighs. "So I can take a good look at your, ah, _internal_ attributes..."

Her hand shot up to hide her mouth as she coughed, hoping to disguise a laugh.

Jon's stern expression lapsed long enough to cringe at his choice of words.

Daenerys cleared her throat, quickly slipping back into character. " _Certainly_ , Mister Snow," she said and bit her lip. Sliding to the edge of the seat, she spread her legs wide.

He let go of a shuddering breath. Without so much as touching her, he'd managed to make her shiver with his eyes alone—lips trembling as he visually inspected between her legs. But there was only so much assessment she could take. She needed to be touched.

"Are you going to fuck me now?" she asked, and bit her lip.

Her directness, or perhaps impatience, seemed to catch him off-guard. "I might," he finally said. "Depending on how hard you work for me."

"Oh, Mister Snow," she sighed, "With your astute guidance, I will do _whatever_ is necessary to make sales happen."

"Please, please, call me Jon," he pleaded. "Especially if we are to become more... _intimately_ acquainted."

With that, he stepped forward. Took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and tilted her head up. He held her face in his hands and bent to kiss her square on the lips. Her mouth opened instinctively, letting his tongue snake inside.

Distracted by the kiss, she gasped when his hands began to wander. Arched her back as he squeezed her tits. Jon sank to his knees before her, setting his lipstick-stained mouth to work. Daenerys tugged at his hair, watched him kiss her breasts raw and red as ripe pomegranates. Further below, his fingers brushed over the thin strip of hair between her legs, dipping straight into her wetness. The soft, deft actions left Daenerys panting.

By the time her eyes came into focus again, Jon was back on his feet, standing expectantly in front of her—thumbs hooked in his belt loops.

Eager to showcase her initiative, she set to work. Unbuckled and unzipped him. Pulled down his slacks until his cock sprang free.

Daenerys blinked.

Her breath hitched as she took in the sight of it—rock-hard and red as his flushed cheeks. Feeling just a bit vengeful, she left him on show like he'd done to her, and let her hands wander instead. Slid a palm up his shirt to feel his abdomen. Reached around for a nice squeeze of his bum.

Jon Snow was truly a magnificent creature—he had a cock to die for and an ass tight enough to bounce quarters off of.

And, as much as she wished to make him squirm in anticipation, she couldn't help herself any longer. She opened her mouth and took him inside—enjoying the clean, salty taste of his skin and the warmth of his cock on her tongue. His hands slid into her hair, hips moving in tandem with her mouth as she sucked.

She peered up at him. A few dark strands had escaped his slicked-back hair, hanging loose around his eyes as he watched her work. The look of pure delirium there only spurred her on. She took him deeper. Moved her head faster. Added a hand, then two. Turning and twisting her fists. Letting the excess drool dribble down her chin.

Jon threw his head back and grunted.

She closed her eyes, locked her lips tightly around his cock as it pulsed and filled her mouth.

When he was finished, he pulled up his slacks and stumbled backward, leaning against his desk to catch his breath. Daenerys smirked, using the back of her hand to wipe her swollen lips.

"Well done, Daenerys."

She laughed, her legs a bit wobbly as she stood and walked over to him. He wrapped his arms around her naked body and pulled her in for a quick kiss.

"So... did I get the job?"

His eyes narrowed as he considered. "We'll be in touch."

"You have some nerve, Jon Snow," she accused, playfully slapping his chest.

He gasped in mock-offense. "Is that any way to treat the managing director of your _dream job_?"

Daenerys blinked.

"Dream job!" she cried. "Pots and pans, Jon? Of _all_ things?"

"What? I was hungry! It's all I could think of!"

She shook her head and laughed. "I'll go start dinner, then. Give you time to finish your work."

He grinned, buckling himself back up. "Thank you, Dany."

Daenerys collected her red heels and strewn garments before stepping into the hallway. She walked through the house naked, dropping the sexy clothing in their bedroom before wrapping herself in a robe. From their dresser, she retrieved her wedding band and slipped it on her finger. The only other thing she wore was a smirk on her way into the kitchen.

Not a half-bad interview for, apparently, the job of her 'dreams'.

**Author's Note:**

> (Since I can feel the questions coming: For anyone wondering when I'm going to update my multi-chapters - I broke my ankle. Don't know what the next few weeks are going to look like for me, or how soon I'll be able or willing to write, so the simple answer is: as soon as possible)
> 
> As always, thanks for reading! ♥


End file.
